Rebels
by Sweet Clementine
Summary: Sometimes Kurt and Blaine feel rebellious. They want to have sex and don't care who sees them or says they can't. Fluffy times, Smutty times, and Smuffy times. You can tell by my warnings/rating which one is smuff or smut.
1. Story Guide

_**STORY GUIDE:**_

_If there's a "plus" after the chapter name then there will be more than Klaine invovled in the smut_

_If there's "love" posted after a chapter it means it's sweet and smuffy. _

_If there's a "kinky" then there's going to be toys and bondage and stuff. (if you don't know what that is don't read!) If you guys want that..._

_Chapters Written So Far... (my description) Here's a review of the chapter by real reviewers, like you! _

_1. Story Guide_

**2. Walmart Changing Rooms (Silly teenage smut.) "Because everyone looks at a small cramped space and says to themselves "Why can't Kurt and Blaine have sex in there?" XDD -Sage of Asgard**

**3. Hummel Garage (Smut. My 1st or 2nd fave right now, of the smuts) "****I was supposed to be doing English...hehehe Yeah...going well. XD These are awesome, though. Just saying. Curse you and your distractions of awesomeness!" -batterypoweredmanaic (and Expendable Red Shirt wrote a LONG review!)**

**4. Kurt's Bedroom (Smut with a pinch of fluff plus Kurt in a skirt. ;) "Yay! Kurt in a skirt! (Sorry I didn't review sooner - I'm on vacation. I actually had to find a Starbucks to get on the internet on my laptop :P. And now the connection is being slow ). I love the last liine too - though of course I immediately took it the more perverted way XD" -Expendable Red Shirt**

**5. Kurt's Desk Love (Smut that's sorta fluffy I guess...)**

**6. Anderson Attic (spider fun! No sex just a poorly done lap dance. Comedy!) "Lmao...I really loved this chapter (but then agen, I love all chapters) I almost died with the spider"-kurtXBlaineKlaine**

**7. Church Love (saying SCREW YOU to homophobes. ;) "Ahh revenge sex. I like it. 3" -Sage of Asgard**

**8. Church Teenage Dream (Cheesy smut-fluff...)**

**9. Lustration of Our Home (SMUT SMUT SMUT 1st or 2nd fave right now, of the smuts, LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!)**

**10. Facebook Firsts. (BLAINE AND KURT'S FIRST TIME! Dedicated to all of you who reviewed/are going to review. You are the mentor!Blaine to my hurt!Kurt.) **

**11. Sue's Office. (Not too smutty just a blow job. ;)**

**12. Laundry. (Smuff)**

**Next up; I really really really want to do a three some. Or a Blaine and Kurt with someone watching. Or a lot of people watching... Is going to listen to Britney Spears's "3" now for inspiration! Or a Warbler orgy... Or something really kinky. What do you guys want? **


	2. Walmart Changing Rooms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Kurt or Blaine or Walmart...**

**Warnings: Smut, boyxboy, boy lovin', **

**Spoilers: Well maybe Original Song...**

**Pairing: Klaine!**

**Rating: M**

**Klaine is already an item in this fanfic and probably have been for a long time. They can still be in High School or in college. Whatever trips your trigger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Walmart<strong>

"Blaine... Why in the world did I agree to come here?" Kurt asked.

Blaine replied, "Because you love meee!"

Kurt stated, "You know. Walmart is killing the world." Blaine chuckled while Kurt shot him a death glare. "I'm serious. It's shutting down family stores that have been run for generations because it's just "easier" to go to Walmart. AND do you know that it does things the cheap and easy way to make more money? There have been a ton of complaints about it but Walmart just shuts 'em up. AND do you know that they get the stuff from China? And they don't even pay the people there fairly. They overwork them, underpay them, and make them live in too small a space for a cat!"

Blaine picked up an article of clothing and said, "Chill. I don't buy stuff from here."

Kurt looked at Blaine dubiously, "So then why are we here?"

Blaine smiled, "I had to see your reaction, of course!" Kurt rolled his eyes and they both laughed. Since he knew he wasn't buying anything Kurt decided to pull out the most ridiculous outfits to see if he would try them on. Blaine agreed only if Kurt would try on whatever he picked out too.

It was a disaster. The worst thing Kurt got Blaine was a red, lacy, bra and the worst thing Blaine got Kurt was a plaid shirt with bell bottom jeans. Besides the fact they didn't even remotely match, they were so "groovy" that just looking at them made you suffocate. They tried on all of the clothes and showed them to each other. When Blaine got to the bra he couldn't figure out how to put it on.

He peeked out and saw that no one was at the desk so he grabbed his clothes and decided to sneak into Kurt's tiny room and shut the door behind him. Kurt was about to say, 'Hey, someone's in here!' but when he saw the red bra and the dark mob of hair he figured it was his boyfriend. He figured right.

When Blaine turned around Kurt was only in his boxers and Blaine realized what a good idea this was turning out to be. Kurt said, "So... Why are you in here?"

Blaine put his arms around the taller boy and breathed him in. God did he smell good. He replied, "I couldn't get the bra on. I have no idea how girls even wear this thing. Do they put the straps around their head?"

Kurt laughed when he thought Blaine was joking but when he looked at his face and saw he was totally serious he started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. While Blaine gave him a dirty look, it took Kurt about two minutes to calm down and help Blaine put the bra on. When he did and Blaine turned around he almost started laughing again when Blaine pulled Kurt really close to him and he could feel his "problem"

Kurt took a deep breath and laughed again, "Does wearing women's clothing turn you on?"

Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, which sent shivers down the former boys spine, "No, but you not wearing anything does."

Kurt then realized that he was only in his boxers and blushed. Blaine grabbed Kurt's moth and brought it down to his forcefully. He started grinding against Kurt while Kurt tried not to moan. Blaine's tongue flicked out to Kurt's closed lips and Kurt let him in. They rolled their tongues around against each other in Kurt's mouth, fighting for dominance until Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall and really pushed himself against Kurt. Kurt let out a breathy moan and they heard a kid in the next stall say, "Get a room!"

They chuckled silently and Blaine whispered to Kurt, "We already have one." Kurt giggled and Blaine continued to attack his lips. When Blaine went down to his neck Kurt closed his eyes moved his hand against the wall and he found gum.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at his hand and said, "Ew! Blaine, do you really want to do something _here? _I can't even lean against this wall because it's so unstable."

Blaine just smiled deviously and started kissing Kurt again while pulling off his own pants. Kurt resigned and let Blaine have his way with him. It soon got really hot in that tiny space. Blaine pulled down Kurt's underwear and pulled softly on his manhood. Kurt bit his lip trying not to let any sound escape. Blaine ran his hand over Kurt's pre-cum and used that as lube so he could put his fingers in his lovers tight warm space. He put one finger in Kurt and moved around. When he felt Kurt was relaxed enough he slipped another in and started using scissoring motions to get him even more stretched out. Kurt reached out to Blaine's clothed erection and started sliding across the length trying to do something to keep his mind off the awesome fingers in his ass. By the fourth finger Kurt was fucking Blaine's hand and since Kurt hadn't stopped his motions Blaine was about ready to cum. Blaine pulled out, Kurt whimpered at the loss, and reached into his pants pocket to get a bottle of lube.

Kurt said while gasping, "Really?"

Blaine smirked and replied, "It never hurts to be prepared." Blaine switched places with Kurt and sat down on the icky seat where he started lubing up his cock. He was glad he had a hole in his briefs so that he didn't have to take his boxers off and sit on the bench. Kurt watched as Blaine prepared himself and it was so hot. He wanted to take Blaine right then and there but Blaine wasn't having that.

Blaine commanded Kurt to turn around, which he did. He didn't give him any warning and stuck three of his lubed fingers all the way in Kurt's hole. Kurt bit his lip so hard it almost bled. Blaine quickly made sure he was lubed and then forced Kurt down on him. When he got Kurt near his manhood he slowly slid him down until he had his tip all the way in. Then he pulled down hard and Kurt gasped. Blaine had exactly hit his prostate and it took all his control not to cum.

Kurt moved up and down a few times until they were both cumming. They sat there for a second and then remembered where they were. They quickly put their clothes back on and Kurt peeked out of the room. Still no one was at the desk. He rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine out of the changing room. They put the clothes in the "do not want" pile and walked out to the car giggling. They had both felt the rush of having sex in public and Kurt still had cum on his front and in his rear end so it wasn't very comfortable but it made him giggle even more. They were rebels.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All the stuff about Walmart in the beginning I saw on a documentary two years ago. This story was inspired by me changing in a Walmart dressing room and I thought, "Hmm. Why can't Blaine and Kurt have sex in there?" Not my best piece of smut but I like it okay. If you find any problems review/message them to me and I'll be sure to fix 'em. I think I'm going to make this a collection of one-shots of places that they shouldn't but do have sex. Any ideas? Please review!**


	3. Hummel Garage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Kurt or Blaine...**

**Warnings: Smut, boyxboy, boy lovin', oral lovin', cuss words, and maybe more...**

**Spoilers: Well maybe Original Song...**

**Pairing: Klaine!**

**Rating: M**

**Idea inspired/requested by Syranda! (Hope I did okay!)**

**Klaine is already an item in this fanfic and probably have been for a long time. They are Seniors at WMHS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Burt's Garage<strong>

Kurt was working overtime at Burt's garage because his dad forgot he had a doctor's appointment today and they still had to finish one car before closing. His dad asked if he could stay and Kurt replied, "Sure"

After his dad's heart attack Kurt was willing to do almost anything for his father to help him. Of course, most the time Burt didn't like it. For example, making him eat healthy, watching his calories, and just fussing over him like he was a child but it was times like these he was sort of happy that he had his heart attack.

Kurt sighed and texted Blaine that he couldn't come over cuz he was still at his dad's shop. He didn't like working on cars, it ruined clothes, but his dad needed the help. Blaine just replied with a "K" and Kurt hoped he wasn't mad... When he heard a car horn outside the shop.

Kurt put on his best acting face and said, "Welcome to Hummel's Garage. We fix almost anything!"

A beautiful man stepped out of the car and said, dramatically, "Can you fix my broken heart?"

Kurt screamed and ran to Blaine. He was just about to hug (attack) him when he remembered his dirty overalls. He stopped a centimeter away from Blaine and Blaine couldn't take it. He pulled him close to him and kissed him passionately. Kurt blushed and swatted Blaine in a playful manner.

"Jeez! What if my dad saw us? Or one of the guys in his shop?" Kurt blushed and his cheeks turned a warm rosy color.

Blaine said, "No one else is here. Only you're cars in the parking lot. Besides the fact you're closing in fifteen-" Blaine looked down at his watch, "No, now fourteen minutes. I figured since we weren't going to make the reservations we could just hang out instead."

Kurt hugged Blaine and said, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Blaine replied, "I have no idea, but what I can't fathom is how can anyone have such a fine piece of ass standing right in front of him and have _him_."

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Ooo. Blaine cussed. Sexy." He took Blaine's tie and pulled him into the garage. They quickly started making out and Kurt remembered to turn the "Open" sign to "Closed" before he completely lost his mind. He pulled Blaine into the back office and when Kurt went down on his knees none of Blaine's blood went to his mind. It was all going south.

Kurt said, "Jeez. Someone's excited!" With a smirk he slid down Blaine's pants and boxers. He kissed the head and proceeded to take it all in his mouth. Blaine wanted to thrust into his tight hot cavern but Kurt made sure to put his hands on Blaines hips, forcefully. Kurt moved his mouth up and down, using his tongue in the most interesting ways, and in three minutes he had Blaine almost about to cum. What took Blaine over the edge was that Kurt moved his mouth and tongue at the same time while humming around him. God, if that wasn't the hottest thing ever... He came down Kurt's throat and Kurt swallowed it like a pro. Then he went back up to Blaine's mouth and started making out with him again.

Blaine could taste Kurt and his cum in Kurt's mouth. His cock made a vailant attempt at getting hard again. Blaine thrusted his hips into Kurts and felt his erection against his now hardening cock. Just the smell of Kurt, the feeling of Kurt, and knowing Kurt wanted him was enough to totally make him hard again.

Kurt snickered and whispered in Blaine's ear, "Jeez, Blaine. I thought I had you all finished off! I guess we're gonna have do something that pleasurable for both of us now, huh?" Blaine thrust into Kurt with as much force as he could have with shaky knees. He and Kurt moaned together and then their lips started attack the others. Blaine pulled Kurt out of the office and into the car shop. They lost clothes as they were walking and then Kurt felt his back against a hood of a car. It was cold and he jumped when his naked ass touched the shiny metal. Blaine laughed and turned him over. He thrust two fingers into Kurt's hole and Kurt melted. After Kurt was okay with the intrusion he started moving then using scissoring motions to open Kurt up. He shoved another finger up his ass and by then Kurt was begging to be fucked. He didn't even care if they used lube or not. He just wanted _Blaine _inside of him.

Blaine grabbed something that was slippery and black from the work table next to them and put all three fingers in it. Then he thrust it up Kurt's ass. Kurt shivered and Blaine quickly pulled out. A second later, before Kurt could protest the loss, Kurt felt all of Blaine in him. God. They were doing it rough and Kurt loved it. Kurt leaned back so that he could kiss Blaine. Then after Blaine felt like Kurt was ready he pushed him back on the hood and started thrusting. He took it slow the first two thrusts but then started losing all control and just thrusting. There was nothing better for Blaine than fucking Kurt over things. Kurt loved it because he got two sources of stimulation. Front and back. The cold car was a shock at first but the metal frame warmed up soon enough.

It didn't take long for both of the teenagers to come. They panted and stared in each others eyes. Then the pair smiled and kissed tenderly. Kurt pulled away first and started looking around for his clothes. Most of it was in the line from the car to the desk but somehow Blaine's Dalton jacket had gotten all the way across the little office. They laughed about that for a bit when Kurt felt his ass. He brought his fingers back up to his face and saw the black stuff smeared across his fingers.

He raised his eyebrows to Blaine and said, "Did we just use oil as lube?"

Blaine said, "Oh... That's what that was..."

Kurt sighed. He told Blaine to get dressed fast. Kurt sped to Blaine's empty house and forced them both in the shower. When he had got all of the oil out of him they had a steamy shower make-out session.

Afterwards, they snuggled on Blaine's bed together. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair. Blaine said, "You okay?"

Kurt hummed, "Yeah, just hope we don't get poisoned or anything..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU USE OIL AS LUBE SO... Maybe it's not that pleasurable? Eh. Sounds hot having black tar and Blaine's cum coming out of Kurt's ass... *whistles***

**Any ideas for one-shots where Klaine shouldn't have sex? I have three/four chapters in mind now... Two were reviewed to me, like this one, and the others are a result of this fic. There's hints if you wanna guess! :) PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS TO LIVE!**


	4. Bedroom Kurt

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Kurt or Blaine or Lady Gaga or Born this way...

Warnings: Smut, boyxboy, boy lovin',

Spoilers: Well maybe Original Song...

Pairing: Klaine!

Rating: M

Song: LADY GAGA'S BORN THIS WAY!

Idea inspired/requested by Expendable Red Shirt

Klaine is already an item in this fanfic and probably have been for a long time. Probably seniors in this fanfiction one-shot. **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! (and here's your present for being so awesome! It's short but it's PUURRRFECT) **

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's Bedroom<strong>

"My momma told me when I was young... We're all born superstars!" Kurt sang into his hairbrush and into his mirror and started jammin' out.

"There's nothing wrong with lovin who you are she said, cuz he made you perfect babe!" He smiled at the line before this when it said mom was putting on the lipstick. He remembered his mother doing that to him and was quiet for a verse but came back singing louder than before. "Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby! I was Born this Way!"

"Don't be a drag just be a queen!" When Kurt sung this line he ran to his closet and, still jammin', he pulled out his only skirt. He saw it on the Gucci line and he had to have it. He had never worn it before because he was afraid of what others thought but with this Gaga song... He could do it. He twirled and twisted, it felt weird at first but he knew he was beautiful, because he was Born this Way.

Enter: Blaine.

He heard the music from in the front door when he walked in. The house was empty for about thirty minutes before his dad would come home from work and they were going to go out to get coffee this afternoon.

But as Blaine could tell Kurt was busy singing/dancing Born This Way (which was on repeat) Blaine smiled and sneaked down the stairs. He didn't have to cuz the music was blaring but he felt ninja doin it. He saw the door cracked open and peeked in.

His first thought was, "Kurt dancing pretty slutty for a boy in a skirt." Blaine's mouth dropped. Kurt. In. A. SKIRT! He was hard before he could even breathe out his mouth.

Kurt didn't notice the boy frozen in his doorway but when he looked in the mirror and screamed, "Whether you're broke or evergreen!" He saw the shape of a person standing behind him. He turned around lightening fast (Power Rangers!) and his skirt left nothing to hide.

Blaine was attacking Kurt in a few seconds. They were making out like they needed each other to breathe. There was love and passion combined in that kiss but once Blaine thrust toward Kurt all common sense was lost.

Kurt and Blaine were naked, except for the skirt, and on his bed in five seconds flat. Blaine got the lube out and just started thrusting fingers into Kurt. After five minutes when he thought Kurt was prepared

enough, four fingers and when he was fucking back on his hand whining "Pllleaasee Blaine. I neeedd you.", He thrust into all the way up to the hilt and just started thrusting rapidly. He tried to pull himself out as

much as he could but mostly he just hit Kurt's prostate repeatedly hard. Blaine was coming undone fucking a guy in a skirt so he moved his hand to Kurt's manhood and pumped with his thrusts. They both came

and laid there for a few seconds before Kurt said, "So, I see you like the skirt." Blaine purred and nibbled Kurt's earlobe. "You know that the cum will take forever to get out, right?"

Blaine just replied with, "Why take it out?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love that last line. It can be taken the wrong way in more than one way. ;) And when I typed lightening fast the first thing I thought was Power Rangers! Nice thing to put in a smut, no?**

**I promise I will do one (or more) sweet "I love you" making love scene... Don't know when and don't know where. But it will be somewhere they're not supposed to!**

**Any ideas for one-shots where Klaine shouldn't have sex? I have A LOT chapters in mind now... A LOT were reviewed to me, like this one, and the others are a result of this fic. I really really want to do all of your suggestions but it will all come in time, young ones. :D PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews are like Blaine seeing Kurt in a skirt for the first time. AH-MAZING!**


	5. Kurt's Desk Love

**PLEASE READ! A/N: I know I normally put these at the end of the chapter but with so many of you commenting and giving me ideas... I'm going to change things up a bit.**

**Since we're having them make love, there will be a (love) behind the chapter name if it's in that chapter.**

**Warbler's voyeruism was asked so if there's gonna be more than Klaine in the chapter a + after the chapter name**

**If I do all the ideas you guys have given me, only counting my own that came because of your awesome reviews, it'll be 35 chapters added to this one so I'm thinking about mushing ideas together or do you want a lot of chapters? Cuz I'm good with both. :D**

**BELOW IS WHERE I NEED YOUR OPINON SO KEEP ON READING (sorry, it's long)**

**I'm thinking about changing the first chapter to an "Intro" since when your reviews+my brain=CRAZY IDEAS and I want you guys to know exactly what you're reading... Plus I really want to do commentary on some of the chapters. :D So, do you like this idea? If you have me on alerts/fave it's gonna say, "There's a ton new chapters" but there won't be. I will upload one new chapter with the change (cuz I feel really bad about that...) If there's no messaging me about this/reviewing about it then I'm gonna do it cuz that means you have no qualms with it.**

**GLEE IS NOT MINE OR ANYONE I KNOW'S **

Warnings: Smut, boyxboy, boy lovin',

Spoilers: DALTON Don't know that name? Then you probably haven't seen most of season two but... That's the spoiler.

THEY ARE OLD (in their twenties) Hopefully married by now (if the law lets them!) and doing great at their careers.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's Desk<strong>

Blaine had become a music sensation over night, at least it felt like that to Blaine and Kurt. They both left their last year of college to go on tours around the world. After a year it died down but two months later when a magazine caught Kurt and Blaine kissing... The press/fans went into a frenzy again. Of course, that's not even counting Kurt's career. If Blaine became popular overnight then Kurt was popular in a minute. The second they got out of Dalton together they moved to New York and Kurt was already an intern at Gucci. By the time they went on tour at age twenty-three Kurt was Blaine's personal fashion designer and very well known. They were now twenty six years old and their life had finally settled down.

Scene: Their apartment in New York. First apartment they bought together before going to college.

Kurt walked into the room with Blaine laying on his designing table exhausted. They had just come back from Fashion Week in Paris and that always wore Blaine out. Kurt was still running on adrenaline, especially since all of his clothes were flying off the shelves. (Seriously. Blaine had somehow gotten magical invisble elves and wizards rockin' his clothing line. It made security work harder but it made his sales increase 15%)

Blaine groaned, "Why is this apartment so small? I feel like we live in a box, Kurt. A BOX."

Kurt laughed and replied, "This is the first home we bought together! Of course it's small. It's not supposed to be big."

Blaine sighed and collapsed again onto Kurt's work table. Kurt giggled at Blaine's droppy eyes with his black rectangular shaped glasses that were falling off his nose and his unruly beautiful hair. He pushed Blaine off his desk and Blaine sat on the floor giving Kurt his best puppy dog face.

For an apartment that they got when they were broke and just coming to college in NEW YORK it was a wonderful place. It had four small rooms; a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room, and the kitchen. Besides the fact that it was decorated perfectly. They kept up the place so they could sell it for twice as much as they bought it for but Kurt loved it. It felt homey... Even though, compared to the places he had been, it was very very small.

Blaine put his head on Kurt's leg and started massaging the underside of his calf. Kurt hummed in pleasure. It was relaxing, sweet, and nice until Blaine's hand moved farther up. He was still sitting so it wasn't like he could get anywhere close to his rear but still the movement implied that Blaine wanted more. Kurt looked down at Blaine and saw his devious smile. Kurt rolled his eyes. After they had been together four years, Kurt knew that even when Blaine was almost passed out after 26 hours of not sleeping... He would still have sex with Kurt.

When Blaine's hand moved again Kurt knew what was going to happen. He got down on the floor with Blaine and let him attack his lips. As they were getting hard Blaine massaged Kurt's back and let out all the knots. God did that feel goood. Somehow Kurt had gotten on top of Blaine and striped him of his pants in underwear. He started massaging the member like Blaine was massaging his back and Blaine let out a needy moan.

Blaine's hands on Kurt's back soon moved downwards and Kurt's pants were off as well. Blaine slid his finger down into the hot crevice and started pushing in and out. They kissed and said passionate, "I love yous" in between each breathy moan. Soon Blaine was close so he pulled Kurt up and sat him on his desk. He ran to the bedroom and was quickly back to find that Kurt had finished stripping for him. Blaine stood in shock for a second before he ran to the taller boy and kissed his lips tenderly. He poured some lube on Kurt's hand and his own while they worked on getting the other ready for the act of making love.

Blaine slowly pushed himself into his lover and quickly found his prostate. He pressed his erection on it and kept it there until Kurt was moaning his name. Blaine smiled and moved his hips exactly the way Kurt liked it. Kurt was soon seeing white and Blaine was already on the edge. Blaine pulled out all the way and thrust back in so they were both cumming. They panted and laid back on the desk. When they felt icky they decided to get up and take a shower.

When Kurt came back in the room and saw his desk covered in thier gunk... He wanted to scream but he did the next best thing. He walked away from it and laid down in their bed next to Blaine. Blaine would get it when they woke up but now they could just enjoy each other's company.


	6. Anderson Attic

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE**

**Rating: T (wow, surprisingly)**

**Warnings: Strip-tease, boyxboy,**

**Spoilers: Blaine. That's the spoiler.**

**This is all my idea and it's pretty awesome just really rushed. **

* * *

><p><strong>Attic<strong>

Today, our story of Klaine starts off in the Anderson attic where they are going through Blaine's old stuff. Blaine's going off to college while Kurt starts his senior year. It's a sad parting but they would see each other every break. Besides the fact that Blaine was only going to be an hour away at Westerville Community College...

Blaine's parents made him put all the stuff he wasn't taking to his new apartment to the attic. Before the two even got the ladder down his mother said, "Oh! And bring your baby stuff down."

That's all it took for Kurt to go into the dirty dusty attic that hadn't been used in years. He almost ran up the steps with Blaine trying to stop him, but failing. Kurt grabbed the boxes Blaine handed him and when they were finished Blaine joined him to help him find the stuff.

Kurt started giggling. Kurt looks around for a box that says "baby stuff" or something along those lines. At the same time Blaine decided to sit down in front of three boxes. Kurt kept looking and was having a lot of fun just looking before he realized that Blaine was hiding the boxes. Kurt looked at Blaine in a, "Give it up now, Anderson" way. While Blaine replied with, "What are you talking about?" look.

Kurt crawled over to his lover and kissed his lips. Blaine liked the way this distraction was going. The kiss was going to be quick but once Kurt realized he wasn't going to move... He decided to use his powers of persuasion. Kurt took of his original Marc Jacob's jacket and spun it above his head. Kurt climbed into Blaine's lap and started removing his shirt.

Blaine said, "Am I going to get a show?"

Kurt whispered, "If you're a good boy you might even get the main entree as well." Blaine hummed and brought his lips to Kurt's. They were soon making out. Kurt's tongue sucked on Blaine's that was too good to be legal. All too soon Kurt moved away and Blaine whined in protest.

Kurt said, "Nuh uh. Aren't you supposed to be a good boy? Don't touch the merchandise." Kurt finished taking off his shirt and started humping the air above Blaine's crotch. God it sexy. Kurt started sucking on Blaine's neck and Blaine felt a soft touch going up his leg. Kurt's hand was so close to his covered member that he was meowing in want.

When he felt Kurt place both his hands on his back. Blaine screamed and pushed Kurt away from him to find a spider next to his manhood. Blaine quickly slapped the spider off him and laid down to relax. It took him a second to realize that A. Kurt wasn't there anymore and B. There used to be boxes behind him. Blaine turned around and saw that all the boxes were gone. Then he saw the plastic spider that was left. He rolled his eyes and looked down the hole. Kurt stood there with the box of his baby stuff and a smiling Kurt.

Blaine rolled his eyes and climbed down the ladder to be subjected to Kurt's and his mom's raving on how cute he was as a baby. If Blaine was to be serious, he was probably more mad that the strip show was stopped. He'd get Kurt back, no worries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this story is pretty pointless and rushed *detailily and smuttily* (so I'll redo it probably... and add more to it) but I just saw a spider in my room so here's how I'm dealing with it. I'm giving it to you! :D REVIEW PLEASE! Read the last chapter's A/N at the beginning and give me feedback about that. Please? I love you all. **


	7. Church Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Religion or a church**

**Warnings: Klaine loving. Nothing too explict _this_ chapter**

**Song: Nine in the Afternoon by Panic At The Disco (tears. No exclamation mark. :()**

**Requested by: mist-froggy (The church part. I'm making another one too. Sorry it took me so long to do it but I felt like I had to get this one right, ya know?) and Jack1990 for Kurt topping. :) I said this to him in a Personal Message but I think that they both top and bottom... I just haven't gotten to writing Kurt!topping yet. **

**I DO NOT BELIEVE IN WHAT THE HOMOPHOBIC WOMAN SAID (duh, why would I be writting this?) and I hope that gay marriage can happen in our future as the world.**

* * *

><p><strong>Church<strong>

_It's nine in the afternoon._

_You're eyes are the size of the moon..._

Blaine was driving as Kurt sat in the passenger seat humming to the song on the radio. They were both nervous and excited at the same time. Ohio had made it legal for two people of the same sex to marry, but some churches still wouldn't do it. They drove all over Lima to find one that would accept them with open arms.

They hadn't been off to a good start. They had gone to two churches already and the people had politely kicked them out. Blaine and Kurt knew that they could go to Westerville and get married easily but they wanted to make a statement. Besides the fact that Dalton people were rich so they could afford more gas mileage than the McKinely kids.

They saw a beautiful church that wasn't that far outside of Lima, about two minutes. They opened the door, holding hands, and saw the beautiful stained glass windows on either side of them. They were standing in shock so they didn't notice the priest come in with his arms wide open.

He said, "Welcome to our-" He stopped abruptly when he saw that their hands were linked together. He quickly grabbed his necklace and put the cross up against them. "Demons! Why are you in a church?"

Blaine was shocked at this reaction while Kurt replied, "We were wondering if you would marry us."

The priest looked confused, "Us? Where are your fiancee's then?"

Blaine said, "My fiancee is right next to me, sir." That's when all hell broke loose. The man screamed and ran from the church while a woman came out from behind him and started ranting to them.

"YOU FILTH! HOW CAN YOU HAVE THE DECENCY TO ASK THE PRIEST THAT? LET ALONE OUR DEAR LORD TO MARRY SOMETHING AS HIDEOUS AS YOU. You should be ashamed of what you've become. You'll rot in hell, you bastards. In HELL."

The woman stormed out of the church and they heard a squealing of tires. They both stood there, in shock, waiting for someone to say it was a joke. Kurt started crying and Blaine held on to him for dear life. They kissed, sweetly, and it soon turned into something more.

Kurt said, "What if they come back?"

"The Lord says to love thy neighbor so they should be okay with us... Besides they probably won't come back." That's all Blaine had to say before Kurt's mouth was on Blaine's and they continued into oblivion. Kurt had decided that they go in between the pews in case the people did come back and Blaine didn't mind.

They were going to do the deed on the pew but Kurt didn't want to lay where people put their butts every Sunday. Blaine retorted, "So you want to make love on what they walk on?"

Kurt sadly said that they had been walked on for being who they are already so... They started kissing again and Kurt hovered above Blaine with a look on his face that held all the love in the world. Kurt softly said, "I love you." Before he pushed into Blaine and hit his prostate just going in. Blaine moaned. They had sex all the time but making love was even more breath taking. It's not like they never had before but every time it felt new and felt as if they were one. Kurt started rolling his hips into Blaine. Blaine came undone. The love on Kurt's face, the way his bangs were hanging down across his forehead, the light touches over his bare chest... All of this was more than enough to make Blaine murmur his love's name.

Kurt thrust a few more times before letting go into Blaine. They quickly got up and ran out of the church. They hoped that no one saw them because they looked like sex. It would be embarrassing to have another lady come scream at them or have teens giggle at what they did. When they got to the car Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's lips and said, "I love you. I know that we're meant to be together even though other people don't accept us. It hurts, but together we can make it through anything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to have Blaine make a comment about "getting off in a church" or something but they were making love... I know it's a weird place to make love, after the priest and random woman just screamed at them but it kinda felt right too. It was like saying, "Screw them." and the same time, "The lord loves us and we love each other for the lord." **

**REVIEW! Critiques and Feedback and just saying, "Hey! I liked it. Please continue!" are great to see. :D Pwease? (btw, I have another story out about an AU Blaine. No idea if I should continue it or not but read it! See if you like it. It's rated Teen for now.)**


	8. Church TeenageDream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Religion or a church**

**Warnings: Klaine lovin, oral lovin', "skin tight jeans", cussing, vuglar-ness**

**Song: Teenage Dream**

**Requested by: mist-froggy **

**DALTON BY CP COULTER UPDATED! IT'S THE SHIZNET SO READ IT! (It's kind of long but it's _really really_ great.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Church<strong>

It had been a long night for Blaine and Kurt. They were in the middle of uh hum (cough) and then Rachel calls and tells them they have to come to her Jew thing! They had no idea what it was except that you had to be dressed up for it.

Of course Rachel explained it to them but they were trying to calm down more than talk to her. Things were so hot that even Rachel wasn't that good of a boner kill. They drove out to her church and were there in an hour. She did some stuff at the beginning but neither Blaine or Kurt could tell you what she did. Their minds were back in the room where they were going to finish what they started.

Of course, time went really really slow. Rachel then said a long drawn out speech and then she sang. Her father's were crying but Klaine just really wanted to get back to what they were doing. When it finally ended two hours later almost no one was there besides Finn, Rachel, and her dads. The priest had left some time in the middle of her fifteenth song.

Too soon everyone ran away from the church. Well except Rachel. She was pulled out of the church quickly by her father's with Finn's help. The priest had told them that they had auto-lock on the church doors and they could leave any time they wanted to.

Blaine had an **AMAZING** idea. Kurt was getting up to leave, and maybe it wasn't an idea more as it was just a surprise attack, but when he saw Kurt's ass in those jeans... **OH HOT DAMN!** He brought Kurt's mouth to his, hard. He wasn't taking no for an answer and Kurt loved when Blaine took control.

Blaine tugged at Kurt's shirt until their lips separated and then he quickly pulled off the shirt so they could bring their lips back together. After a few minutes Blaine pulled away and started to kiss down his chest. He sang, "You." Kiss "Make" Kiss "Me" Kiss. "Feel like I'm livin' a" Kiss "Teenage dream." Kiss "The way you turn me on." Lick. Suck. Blaine rolled his hips onto Kurt's leg when he said that. Damn if that wasn't hot. Seeing the boy he loved grinding on his leg. By the time he finished on he was unzipping Kurt's "skin tight jeans" and took Kurt's whole member into his mouth. He sucked, licked, and shoved all of Kurt down his throat. Soon Kurt was soo close.

Blaine hummed, "in your skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight" and Kurt was done. He almost screamed as he came down Blaine's throat. God, how he loved the man below him.

Blaine came back up to kiss Kurt's lips and then Kurt started giggling. Blaine stopped the kiss and looked at him questioningly.

Kurt said, "I'm getting turned on by my cum in your mouth in a church..." Blaine growled and Kurt pushed him off.

"Let's get home and do a few more rounds." Kurt held his hand out towards Blaine. It reminded Blaine of the first time they met and he smiled. Blaine sang "Teenage Dream" all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to have Blaine make a comment about "getting off in a church" (HAHA! Finally did that this chapter... Except with Kurt... Oops.) NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE YOU WILL BE REAL SMUT and not this lovey dovey half way crap. XD It's beautiful, yes, but you have came here (hehehe) for smut and I shall give it to you! AND I will give you a longer chapter. I promise! **

**REVIEW! Critiques and Feedback and just saying, "Hey! I liked it. Please continue!" are great to see. :D Suggestions are still welcome! (btw, I have another story out about an AU Blaine. No idea if I should continue it or not but read it! See if you like it. It's rated Teen for now.)**


	9. Lustration of Our Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Klaine or sex.**

**Rated: M. This is hardcore smut. No toys or bondage or anything like that just a lot of sex.**

**Warnings: Commanding!Kurt, both bottom, rimming, oral, facial, and boy fucking. Oh and cussing.**

**Song: Lollipop covered by Framing Hanley or Teenage Dream (why won't you get out of my head?) That's what I listened to, to get this but it's not a song fic.**

**Requested by: Jack 1990 (sort of... I was going to do every room in the house but this is what happened... I hope you like it!)**

_**I have to give everyone who reads this on a regular basis a shout out. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! If you want my tumblr or anything just ask me and I'll gladly give you my tumblr adress. :) Not much of my stories on their but if I have more followers who knows? ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Church<strong>

Kurt and Blaine had been around all afternoon looking for their second house. Their first house was the one they bought in college. Very small but, as Kurt could tell you, with small (short) things come big (purr) surprises.

_Blaine and Kurt were in their living room/kitchen for the first time. There was only a table, a stove, and some cupboards. They filled up one fourth of the space but to Klaine it was perfect. They walked through the hallway to their bedroom with connected bathroom (it was very small but their schedules didn't overlap so Kurt was fine with that). In their room they had the bed, not put together yet, a mattress and a closet. The bathroom had a sink and a bath/shower. It was small but it was their home. Kurt loved saying that. Home. He had always felt at home whenever he was with Blaine but now that they were living together he could justify the feeling. While Kurt was feeling sentimental and blissful Blaine was horny. Very horny. _

_They walked back to their kitchen and Blaine held Kurt around the waist. He teased his boyfriend by barely going lower and squeezing the top part of his ass. Kurt hummed in approval and turned around to kiss Blaine. At first they were exploring each other's mouth like it was the first time again, which it was the first time in their home. But quickly the kiss turned into something more animal and primal. Blaine started sucking on Kurt's tongue which felt sooo damn good. Kurt's thoughts weren't in the gutter before but now they were. Blaine's mouth sucking on his tongue made him think of the other places Blaine could suck. _

_Kurt was getting frustrated really fast so he bit down hard on Blaine's tongue, just the way Blaine liked it, and moaned for him to do something. Blaine's eyes twinkled as he pulled away from Kurt with a line of spit connecting the two. Now it might seem gross but to them it felt like it was a string that kept them together even when they were a part. It was corny but it kept Kurt from grabbing Blaine and fucking him over the table without any preparation. It would hurt but the pain felt sooo good. _

_While Kurt was lost in his thoughts Blaine pulled out the lube and coated them throughly. He stripped Kurt of his pants and massaged from his knee to the bottom of his boxers. As long as Blaine's hands were on Kurt, Kurt was in pure bliss. Blaine quickly pulled down Kurt's underwear, elicting a moan from the taller boy, and watched as his lover's beatifully carved cock sprung out from it's prison. The sight almost made Blaine come. Blaine threw Kurt onto the table and without warning put his mouth on his manhood and his fingers in his lover's ass. It was a lot of pleasure for Kurt to take at once so he whited out a little but when he felt Blaine's mouth moving up and down on his member... God did that bring him back to life. He screamed Blaine's name and told him to hurry. Kurt felt like if Blaine didn't hurry Kurt was going to die. _

_Kurt pushed back on Blaine's three lubed fingers and hoped that Blaine got the message. Blaine had gotten the message the first time he screamed, "I want you in me, Blaine." but he wanted his lover to really beg. Blaine wanted him to beg like a slut for his cock. He licked the bottom vein of Kurt's erection to make him squirm. Kurt mewled in pleasure but he wanted Blaine soo soo bad... When Blaine's fingers hit the magical spot Kurt screamed, "Fuck me, Blaine! Fuck me so hard this table breaks!" _

_And finally Blaine obliged. He put himself in front of his lover's hole. He quickly thrust in and then all the way back out. Kurt was in the middle of a scream when he felt the heat leave him. When he was going to whimper at the loss Blaine quickly slammed back in balls deep. Kurt screamed with pleasure and Blaine started fucking him at a fast pace. Blaine could tell you that he loved torturing Blaine but his manhood said otherwise. Every little scream that Kurt had given him before made him long to be inside him but he held off. This was his body's way of getting what it needed and it needed it now. Blaine's thrusts were erractic and had no rythm at all but soon so soon they were cumming all over. It was one of the top five orgasms they had together. _

_Blaine fell on top of Kurt and the table broke beneath their weight. The couple just laughed and stood up so they could go to their bed. They fondled each other a little on the bed and soon were ready again. I mean, come on, what guy wouldn't be aroused again with Blaine/Kurt in front of him? They kissed and Blaine sucked off his lover while thrusting into the bed when Kurt gave him his foot to help him along. Too soon they both came again and their old cum mixed with new cum. They wrapped their arms around each other and snuggled into the other's arms and drifted slowly to sleep._

"Honey? Do you like the house?" Blaine asked holding Kurt's hand as they stood in the entryway waiting for Kurt's approval. Kurt blushed a shade of red and looked around the house. He sort of forgot where he was remembering the good times back at their old apartment...

Kurt shook his head and said, "Yes. I love it." Blaine kissed Kurt square on his lips and felt a very aroused Kurt below the belt. Blaine gave him a confused look but he shook it off and they both signed the papers. Their wedding bands gleamed in the sunlight of the skylight in the living room (where they had moved to so that they had a table to sign on) Blaine quickly dismissed the woman who sold them the house as politely as possible when he wanted to know why Kurt was turned on in front of someone else. That never happened unless he was drunk or thinking about something really kinky they did. Blaine grabbed Kurt's face in both his hands. Blaine kissed Kurt again because he was so happy and because he wanted to see if the "problem" was still there. He rammed his hips into Kurt's making the taller one moan. Blaine smirked and started coming up with a plan.

But before that plan was ever put into place Kurt led Blaine to the table and forced him to sit on it. Kurt got a bottle of chocolate syrup, from what it seemed like to Blaine nowhere, and uncapped the lid. Kurt demanded, "Take off all your clothes. Slowly. I want to enjoy the view." Kurt's eyebrows raised in a smoking hot way so that Blaine had no choice but to comply. Blaine slowly took off his shirt, then jumped off the table to remove his pants, and he was down to his boxer briefs. He started to take them off and was down to his thighs when Kurt commanded him to stop. Blaine loved commanding Kurt and tended to follow his every whim. Except when he wanted to be a bad boy, which wasn't today. Kurt pushed Blaine down on the table and started covering the boy in chocolate syrup. After he had finished writing "Kurt" on Blaine's chest he went up to the boys mouth and put some chocolate in it. When he thought Blaine had enough for both of them he moved his own tongue down Blaine's throat and turned his tongue in a circle to collect all the chocolate. Both of them had chocolate all over thier lips but to Blaine, Kurt looked absolutely breath-taking with the chocolate around his lips.

Then Kurt licked all the syrup off his lips and said, "Blaine and chocolate... I can't tell which one tastes better... Let me try again." This time Kurt put a trail of chocolate down Blaine's body ending below his hips on his big external organ. Kurt slowly licked his way down, while tweaking his nipples with both of his hands, and coming to a stop right in front of the manhood before him. He breathed in the woodsy masculine scent of his lover and let out a heavy breath. Blaine shivered with anticapation. Kurt put chocolate all over his fingers and when he sucked Blaine's head into his mouth he shoved a finger up his lover's dairy air. Blaine moaned and squirmed underneath the unslaught of pleasure.

Kurt sucked, slowly going up and down the shaft while ramming his fingers in opposite his strokes. To Blaine it felt soo good. They had done a lot since they were High School-ers but every time he saw Kurt naked a flash of heat went through him still. Kurt put two fingers in and quickly thrust in and out, hitting Blaine's prostate with his middle finger every time, which turned into scissoring when Blaine was prepared enough. Blaine moaned loudly and Kurt stopped sucking on his boyfriend's member to lick up the side of it like a lollipop. God, that was one of Blaine's absolute favorite thing for Kurt to do was lick him like a lollipop.

Blaine moaned, "Please... Kurt... Fuck. Me."

That's all it took for Kurt to get himself next to Blaine's hole and slowly push himself in. Kurt would never get enough of the tight heat of Blaine. It fit him like a glove every time he thrust into that hot cavern. He went painfully slow until he was balls deep and just started rolling his hips so that Blaine could feel all of Kurt inside of him. With a few rolls Blaine was cumming and he passed out thinking it was done. It wasn't. Kurt pulled out and lowered his mouth to his lover's entrance. He started to slowly lick all of the chocolate out of Blaine until he was clean. Blaine was once again ready for another round but Kurt wasn't going to let him have all the pleasure both times.

Kurt commanded to Blaine, "Suck me off 'til I come on your face."

Blaine immediately went down on his knees and unzipped Kurt's pants and pulled out his erection. It was almost blue but it was still so beautiful that he had to kiss it before he began. Blaine sucked on Kurt's head until Kurt moaned and then he took the whole thing in his mouth. He bobbed up and down with Kurt thrusting into his mouth. Soon enough Kurt came because of the sound of Blaine's lips popping off his boner. As he promised he came on Blaine's face not warning him or anything. Blaine quickly shut his eyes and waited patiently for his lover to finish. When Kurt was done he pulled Blaine back to his feet and licked all of himself off of Blaine's face.

Kurt said, "Good boy. Since you're being so good let's go upstairs, lube each other up, and make love in our new bed." Blaine purred at the idea and they ran up the stairs to their new bedroom. It was great breaking in a new home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty-o. I think this is the dirtiest smut I have ever written. I took a lot of time thinking about this and writing it down so I think that it's pretty damn awesome if I do say so myself. **

**~If you liked the licking Blaine like a lollipop comment read my other one-shot (that's only a one-shot) called Lollipop which is about the same thing except commanding!Blaine. Kinky. **

**Btb, do you know that sooo is not a correct word in the English language! :O Horrible.**

**REVIEW! Critiques and Feedback and just saying, "Hey! I liked it. Please continue!" are great to see. :D Suggestions are still welcome! Do you want to get kinky? More lovely times? Just type whatever comes to me? PLEASE TELL ME. "Cuz I'm here For Your Entertainment!" -Adam Lambert (song)**

**~I have another story out about an AU Blaine/Kurt. It's turning out to be like Romeo and Juliet from what I have written which will be posted Monday or Tuesday! No idea if I should continue it or not but read it! See if you like it. It's rated Teen for now.) **

**AND YES I WHORE OUT OTHER STORIES ON THIS STORY. Deal. With. It. I'm just pimpin' that way.**


	10. Facebook Firsts

**A/N: Aww. You guys. *hug* I'm updating because of all the heartwarming reviews. I was really feeling down and you all cheered me up. This idea is from all of you who said kind words and I really really wanted to just click "like" and comment, "Aww. I love you!" So since I'm in an "awwwwwww, shucks. I love you guys!" mood I'm going to make this a smuff and the next one a pure smut. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Except my house and my dogs and my clothes... BUT THAT'S IT!**

**Spoilers: Born This Way. If you haven't seen it then skip the Facebook stuff and read where it says (If you haven't seen born this way start here -) **

**Warnings: Boy on boy making love. :O Shocking**

**Song: Like a Virgin by Madonna. It was in my head the whole time I wrote this. Yay! Finally Teenage Dream is not the song of this one-shot! WOO WOO!**

**Dedicated to all of my reviewers who make me smile and give me courage to continue. :) You guys are the Blaine to my Kurt. 3 Well mentor!Blaine to my Kurt since we don't have sex... BUT ANYWHOO Thank you all soo very very much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook Firsts<strong>

**Kurt Hummel** is now in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**

**Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson, and 40 other people like this**

**Finn Hudson: **Finally get it your relationship status right on Facebook!

**Mercedes Jones: **Hell yeah! And I was the first one to know!

**Mercedes Jones likes this**

**Wes White: **What? I thought David and I were the first one to know. BLAINEEYYY?

**David Brown likes this**

**Kurt Hummel:** Will you both shut up? Kurt and I are trying to get our mack on here and you guys are totally interrupting.

**Noah Puckerman likes this**

**Blaine Anderson: **? We're not even together right now. Kurt's in Lima... I'm in Westerville...

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh damn. It's not you I'm making out with? Hmm. Oh. Blonde hair...

**Blaine Anderson: **...

**Mercedes Jones, David Brown, and Wes White like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **SANTANA! JUST BECAUSE I GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO ON YOUR FACEBOOK ON MY PHONE DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MESS WITH MY RELATIONSHIP! BLAINE HAS TEXTED ME FOUR TIMES AND IS NOW CALLING ME, HYSTERICAL! Sorry about that rant. I was yelling and texting this into my phone at the same time. Anyway. I'M NOT KISSING ANYONE! I'M WITH SANTANNA AND BRITTANY trying to mediate between them. Since I am the "God of all things Gay" at my school or something...

**Mercedes Jones likes this**

**Artie (IBeWheelin') Abrams: **Huh? Why is Brittany there with you?

**Santana Lopez: **She decided to tag along and I want to know as much about "gay-ness" to tell my boyfriend how it all works out.

**Brittany Pierce: **Santana...

**Kurt Hummel: **Anyway! I'm not kissing anyone for all of your information! And Santana! You had your own phone the whole time? Ugh. Blaine, I love you. Please put up with my ANNOYING friends...

**Blaine Anderson: **I love you too, babe. Still on for tonight?

**Kurt Hummel: **Totally!

**Noah Puckerman: **Planning on making some gabies tonight?

**Santana Lopez likes this**

**Brittany Pierce: **Aren't gay babies made with awkward silences? Noah, I really don't think Blaine and Kurt ever have an awkward silence... They're dolphins. They always find something to talk about.

* * *

><p>Kurt logged off his phone and finished the conversation with Santana and Brittany. Nothing was really accomplished there but maybe something would come out of it.<p>

**(If you haven't seen Born This Way start reading here -)**Kurt was driving to Blaine's house for thier "six month anniversary date" when he heard "You make me! Feel like I'm livin a-. Teenage dream!" coming out of his phone. He smiled and answered, "Hello. Kurt Hummel speaking."

Blaine chuckled and replied, "Hello Mr. Hummel. I see your car coming in my front yard. Mwhahahaha."

Kurt asked, "Oh? So you're stalking me now are you?"

Blaine replied, "Yes. I've always been watching you, how can I not? You're so hottt. Anyway! I have special plans for tonight."

Kurt curiously asked, "Oooh. Do tell."

Blaine stated, "Nu-uh. You get to find out when you get to my room."

Kurt said, "Oooh. Kinky. Does this have anything to do with gabies?"

Blaine replied, "It might... If you're lucky. Now park and get up here!" Blaine pushed the end button and stared out his window watching the man he loved walk out of his car. He looked so beautiful with the moonlight on his hair was so amazing. Blaine couldn't really describe the feeling of elation, joy, and completion in his heart. When he was with Kurt it seemed like the whole world became a happier, better place.

Kurt sighed and put his bag over his left shoulder. Blaine had left him much to ponder curiously about. He giggled when he thought about the idea of making gabies. They had been dating for six months now and still hadn't had sex. They made out, dry humped, and for the last aniversary jerked each other off but tonight was the night. Blaine's parents weren't home so while Burt and Carole were on thier honeymoon so... The boys knew that tonight was perfect.

Kurt was kind of scared, to be honest, but he trusted Blaine. When he got to the door it was quickly opened before he knocked and Kurt was pulled into a bone crushing hug. When Blaine pulled back it was only to kiss Kurt passionatly. After they broke apart Kurt giggled, it was a habit he devolped when he was nervous. He didn't think they would go straight to the point. He thought that Blaine had something romantic planned at least...

Blaine pulled Kurt's hand to the dinning room. Kurt sighed with relief, in his head, and asked, "What was the kiss for?"

They had gotten to the dinning room so Blaine turned around and kissed his cheek before pulling out Kurt's chair. Blaine said, "It was a thank you. Thank you for being my loving boyfriend for six months, thank you for being so beautiful and making me complete, and a thank you for not cheating on me with a blonde haired guy... I've always thought 'Why would someone so beautiful stay with silly old me?'

Kurt laughed at Blaine's blushing face. They were both already sitting down so Kurt did the heart symbol and then pointed to Blaine while he stated, "I love you because you're beautiful. I think the same thing sometimes like, 'Why would someone so bright think that he needed me to stand by his side? My light doesn't burn as bright...' but whenever I do I remember that you love me and I love you. So it doesn't matter who is "better". As long as we have love we'll survive."

Blaine felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes and he smiled while wiping them away. He chuckled and said, "So, how about we eat?"

Blaine and Kurt started talking about random things during dinner while laughing and basking in the love of just being with each other. When dinner was over an hour later and Blaine took Kurt's hand to lead him to his room, Kurt didn't feel nervous anymore. He knew that this was right no matter what everyone else said. Blaine and him were soulmates.

Blaine slowly striped off Kurt's shirt and jeans and stood staring at the beautiful boy in front of him. He marveled at the porcelain white skin that was begging to be kissed. He slowly kissed Kurt's neck and worked his way up to his mouth. Kurt was in a daze by how loving Blaine was. He was embarrased but when he looked in Blaine's eyes he knew that Blaine loved every part of him. The kissing got deeper and more passionate but neither of them lost control of thier desires.

Kurt was first to pull back and he pulled Blaine's shirt over his head. Then he untied Blaine's sweat pants and let them drop to the floor. (And I know you're thinking, sweat pants really? That's gross. But it was one of those form fitting sweat pants that had "Dalton" down the side. It was a little floppy around his legs but it totally brought out his ass. Yum. Not that Kurt was looking at Blaine's ass, of course.) It was Kurt's turn to stare at the amazing boy in front of him. His muscular four-pack that were just a tad less muscular than his own, the beautiful hair that ran from his belly button down to underneath his boxers, the tanned abs, and short hairy legs that made Blaine all man and all his.

Kurt pushed his mouth to Blaine's and pushed Blaine onto the bed. They had talked this out beforehand so that there wasn't any weirdness between them when the time came. Since Kurt hadn't had sex before, and he normally came first, Blaine was going to top for thier first time. Until he could build up the stamina/control not to just cum when he entered Blaine's tight hole. Because Blaine had tried to give him a blow job once and that's what happened. He got a little over eager and that was perfectly fine by Blaine. He liked watching Kurt moan beneath him.

Blaine slicked two of his fingers and pushed one in. He started to slowly open Kurt. When Kurt was relaxed and opened as much as the finger would allow he added another. Soon he had three fingers in his lover's hole and Kurt was already moaning and thrusting against Blaine's hand. Blaine was barely able to hold on this long but he loved Kurt and he didn't want Kurt's first time to be really painful.

Kurt whimpered, "Please Blaine. I need you." And all of his resolve shattered. He slicked up his manhood and put himself at Kurt's entrance. (Btw: Kurt made Blaine get a STD test done by Planned Parenthood and he came back clean.) He slowly pushed his way through the tight muscles. Every time Kurt got tense Blaine would stop and hum "Like a Virgin" while kissing Kurt's chest. He moved slowly but surely until he was burried deep in his lover and god it felt heavenly. Every time he said he felt complete when Kurt was just by his side was wrong. Now he felt perfectly complete and whole. Once Kurt gave the nod to start moving Blaine moved in and out slowly until Kurt started moaning underneath him. He slowly went faster and faster until he was thrusting and really had no rythm to his movements. He made sure to hit Kurt's prostate every time and Kurt came first with Blaine following closely behind.

After a few minutes Blaine pulled out of Kurt and heard the boy beneath him hiss in pain. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and said, "Sorry." Kurt shook his head and kissed Blaine on the lips. When he let the boy up for air Kurt said, "No. Don't be. It was perfect. It was everything I wanted and more. Now it feels really weird being sticky inside and out... Let's take a bath together, okay?"

Blaine chuckled and carried Kurt bridal style to his bathroom so they could take a bath together. They sat exploring each other and basking in the aftermath of their first time. When they went back to Blaine's room they fell asleep in each other's arms, content.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The story stops here! YOU CAN STOP READING HERE because I just kept below so that you guys know my hater policy and so if anyone was confused about the reviews... Because I switched the other chapters up too and I realize now that "Oh yeah the reviews for the story is of the one after it not it..." so... I'm trying not to mess up the reviews too much anymore. ;) I hope to update again tonight so that the people who have reviewed to below can review for both this chapter and the next on the next one but... I might not. **

* * *

><p><strong>Not an update but will be later tonight. (hopefully) I just got my first hater comment on this story. Yay. And since heshe was anon I have to do this in front of all you guys sorry. **

**"lamplight  
>2011-05-01 . chapter 9 <strong>

Jesus.. This story is.. Horrible. Wow. Its completely out of character and looks like a 12 year old wrote it."

Okay, so why did you read tho chapter 9 then if it's so horrible?

Two, how is it horrible? If you can tell me then I'll gladly change whatever mistakes I made. It is a little OOC, yes but these are all smut one-shots and supposed to be a little ooc since right now Klaine wouldn't really have sex since they just got together. But thank you for reminding me to put that in my summary

Three, "This story is horrible!" not "This story is... Horrible." Horrible can not stand by itself as a word unless you use an exclamation mark and is a exclamation. Horrible is not an exclamation, sorry. So please don't say a tweleve year old wrote it while not using proper grammar yourself. That, my dear friend, is called being a hypocrite and is not cool (unlike being a _hippogryph_)

Look you guys. I don't mind you telling me what's wrong so I can fix it but just hatin' to hate is not fine by me. This comment _will _be deleted after I am told what in the world is **wrong** that makes it so horrible. And if you guys do leave a flamer here please use your username or leave something that I can message you back by so I can find out what the world is wrong with my story.

**Next time I get a "flamer" anon I will delete it and not do this so don't try this for attention, guys. **

XOXO,

Not So Sweet Clementine

**P.S. I am really sorry again all of my followers. I'm really curious (and hurt) about her/his answer to this because I would like to change to make my story liked by most. I know I probably won't get an answer but it's at least worth a shot? Do any of you think this way too because I'm not a published writer because I know I'm not the best but I just like writing and I like having people reading my writings. **


	11. Sue's Office

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Except my house and my dogs and my clothes... BUT THAT'S IT!**

**Spoilers: Hmm. I think none. FINALLY! **

**Warnings: Oral. Not too smutty. ;) **

**Rating: M (for Trouty Mouth. I love that name for Sam... Oh, but this is a Klaine fic. What's Sam doing here?) *he's not you're just putting Blam into everything Glee now* Ohhh. Sorry bout that. ;) **

**Song: Like a Virgin by Madonna. It was in my head the whole time I wrote this. Yay! Finally Teenage Dream is not the song of this one-shot! WOO WOO!**

**Reviewed idea came from: Emmettsgirlyeayourjealous. (Thank you for your really nice review for the last chapter.)**

**~READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS AGAIN! (I put a smuff in front of the hater comment for you guys. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sue's Office<strong>

"Yo! Curly and Porcelain! I need you to drink this." said Sue sitting on her throne (office chair).

"Hi, Mrs. Sylvester... You know we don't go here anymore, right? You can't order us around." Kurt stated.

"Sure, I can Porcelain. Now drink." Sue commanded. The boys looked at each other and sighed. They grabbed the drinks that looked like shots from her desk and shot them back. The affects were immediate. They became dizzy and horny in five seconds. They looked at each other and quickly started stripping the other.

Sue stated, "Yep. It works. Now to slip it into Shuester's coffee..." as she walked out of her office. She left the boys there to finish what she started. Blaine was shoving his tongue in Kurt's mouth. Blaine moaned, "I need you, Kurt."

Kurt stated, "We don't have the preparation..." Kurt suddenly dropped to his knees and pulled down his lover's boxers. He took the hard member in his mouth and sucked hard. Blaine moaned. Kurt took all of Blaine into his mouth and started mouth-fucking Blaine's manhood. Just the sight of Kurt on him was enough to make cum but what sent him over the edge was Kurt swallowing when the member was all the way in his mouth and down his throat. Fuck.

After Blaine was finished, he pulled Kurt up to his mouth so they could make out some more. Blaine moved his hands down to the area right above Kurt's behind and started to go down when they both stopped.

"What are-?" Blaine started to ask while looking around.

"What just happened?" Kurt finished for Blaine. They shook their head and looked down. They both still had "problems".

"I think I just got a blow job at school." Blaine stated.

"Oh my god. I think I just gave a blow job in Mrs. Sylvester's office!" Kurt screamed and started grabbing his clothes. When they were fully dressed Mrs. Sylvester came back looking a little dishevled herself. Kurt gave her the bitch stare and she raised her eyebrows.

"Hey! I gave you guys privacy to do whatever in my office. You're together so it really doesn't matter. Besides, weren't you two fighting anyway or something? Now, out before I change my mind about recording your sexual exploits and selling them to closet cases."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Mrs. Sylvester did have a heart, surprisingly. She was trying to get them back together while testing a product she already had. Blaine helped Kurt in the boys bathroom so he could get on his "skin tight jeans". Of course, when they got home they fucked until they passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short and to the point. Next is laundry time! I tried to write a Warbler orgy but it came out bad so I didn't post it. (besides the fact I wrote it on here and my internet messed up and deleted it... It was a message saying "DON'T POST IT!")**


	12. 69

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Blaine, or Kurt... **

**Spoilers: None, I'm pretty sure... **

**Warnings: Oral. Twice. Role Playing. Kurt in a dress. (HAAAAA) **

**Rating: M **

**Reviewed idea came from: stupidamericanidioms91 (for the roleplaying and no worries! I'm doing the one you said too...)**

* * *

><p><strong>69<strong>

In Blaine's email he had 69 junk messages. The time was 6:09. He was supposed to be off work 69 seconds ago but his boss said that he needed to finish the 69 page report before he left. He was on page 69, but he had 69 more words before the page was complete…

And his mind was completely in the gutter. He told his boss that the computer was freezing and losing his information and that he'd finish it at home. It was a good excuse, because his computer _had _been freezing a lot lately. He just normally didn't comment on it. The most the computer was frozen for was 69 minutes. After an hour and ten minutes you had to call the guy to fix it. That's how he knew.

Of course, the main reason for his fixation with the number 69 was what his husband told him this morning.

_Kurt asked, "What time will you be home tonight?"_

_Blaine replied, "I don't know. Somewhere between six and seven…"_

_Kurt stated, "Okay. Just make sure that you stop by the 69 and dime on the way home." Kurt winked while washing the dishes. This week was "Blaine's week". His birthday (sixth month and ninth day… He was born in 1969…) He was turning twenty six but normally acted as if he was sixty nine. Kurt had been wearing a 50's dress all week (at home) while making these perverted jokes. It normally contained of what his "wife" had planned for that night._

_Blaine always knew he was gay but sometimes he fantasized Kurt in a dress and it was hot. Fashion has no gender and it made it easier for Blaine to "help" Kurt with his "problems". Blaine had been beating around the bush and making suggestive comments for about two weeks before his birthday. He wanted a big surprise._

_When he woke up the Monday morning he was in for a big surprise. He heard his lover say, "Darling. Breakfast is ready!" Kurt always made breakfast but normally they got up at the same time so he'd be sitting at the table when Kurt finished. Blaine sat straight up in bed and looked at the alarm. It was five minutes before they were supposed to get up. Oh, so Kurt was running a little early today. That's okay. Blaine got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. His jaw dropped when he saw his Kurt there. He knew it was Kurt by the hair but besides that you couldn't really tell._

_Kurt had his back to his lover, messing with the stove, and you could see the apron tied around his middle. You could also see the pink dress that he wore. It was frilly and if he spun it would show everything underneath. Blaine could see that Kurt was wearing tights and that he was a little taller than normal. He looked down and saw Kurt in pink, matching the dress, four inch high heels. When Kurt turned around Blaine saw all of the make-up on his face. It made him look feminine, especially with his hair curled. What Blaine focused on most was the bright red lipstick on his mouth._

_His mind immediately went to the gutter. Kurt and Blaine had role played before but never had they kept in character the whole time. I guess Kurt wanted to change that._

_Kurt smiled, "Hello darling. I have breakfast ready. What would you like first?" Kurt giggled a little and blushed like a virgin._

_Blaine replied, without thinking, "You."_

_Kurt giggled again while waving his hand, "Hmm. Well, I guess that'd be okay. The food won't get cold for a little while…" Kurt picked up his dress and went down on his knees. He opened Blaine's fly quicker than Blaine thought possible. He had his member out of its encasement quickly. He first massaged the shaft while licking the slit. Blaine was half hard by seeing Kurt in the dress but with Kurt's magical fingers he was fully hard and ready to go._

_Kurt had noticed this but was taking his sweet time licking up and down the shaft. His hands fondled his balls or where his tongue wasn't on the shaft. Blaine was moaning Kurt's name and almost begging by the time that Kurt's mouth finally opened and took Blaine's head in. The second he felt that tight hot cavern around his muscle he wanted to fuck Kurt's mouth but stopped himself, barely. He loved Kurt and didn't want to hurt him but god... Kurt started moving, painfully slow, up and down the shaft teasing Blaine. When he started humming around him Blaine lost it._

_He started bucking his hips to get some needed friction to his manhood and thrust it as far as it would go down Kurt's throat. Normally, Kurt would swallow and hold onto Blaine's hips to make him stop but this time Kurt just opened his mouth wider and shut his eyes. God it was hot. Blaine had lost it. He started thrusting in and out quickly without giving Kurt warning and he loved it._

_What finally made Blaine cum was Kurt looking up at him, pleading. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He grunted and Kurt took all of Blaine's seed and swallowed it. Kurt tucked Blaine back in and zipped Blaine back up before standing up himself. He went to the stove, without a word, and made Blaine a plate of breakfast._

_Blaine looked at Kurt apologetically. He didn't mean to get so into it but god. He wasn't sorry for how good it felt for one minute. He just didn't like hurting Kurt. Even when Kurt liked it Blaine didn't really feel good about doing it. They sat down with their plates and Kurt saw the look in Blaine's eyes and his reply was to roll his eyes._

_Kurt said, "Blaine. We are role playing, you know. Me being the slutty wife and you the dominant husband... Of course, my jaw isn't thanking you right now but if you pay me back tonight then we'll be even." Kurt winked and Blaine smiled. They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Blaine got ready and when he left Kurt handed him his wallet. When Blaine looked inside he saw a letter with "Hint" written on the outside. When he opened it he saw sixty nine cents inside._

When Blaine got home that night he said, "Honey, I'm home." And right on time Kurt came to the door to help him take off his jacket. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and smelled dinner. They ate in comfortable silence again but Blaine was almost bursting. Just seeing Kurt in the outfit and remembering this morning... It got him riled up. When they finished Kurt got up to clear the table and Blaine got up to help.

Kurt laughed and said, "No darling. It's okay. I'll do it."

Blaine replied, "Well the more hands to do it the faster it gets done."

Kurt rolled his eyes and let his husband help him. Kurt cleaned the dishes and Blaine put them away. Blaine made sure to linger his hand on Kurt's for more time than needed but neither of them minded. After they were done Blaine kissed Kurt and pulled him to the bedroom.

Kurt was trying to stay in character but failed. His sarcastic side always won even when he was trying to be nice, "A little eager aren't we?" Kurt added a giggle so it would seem like he was sort of in character but by then Blaine didn't really care.

He started kissing Kurt and he stuck his tongue out, asking for permission, which Kurt happily obliged. Kurt didn't fight for dominance like normal and Blaine took full advantage of the fact. He played with Kurt's tongue and roamed around all of Kurt's mouth. He loved Kurt's taste. It was strong but soft. Blaine pushed Kurt back onto the bed and they grinded against each other while they made out to give each other friction.

When Blaine couldn't take it anymore he turned around and pushed up Kurt's dress. Happily, Blaine found out, that Kurt wasn't wearing anything underneath. He started sucking on the head, waiting for Kurt to finish opening his pants so that he could repeat the action.

And that's what they did. When Blaine took the shaft into his mouth, Kurt took the shaft into his mouth. When Blaine started humming, Kurt started humming. It was a beautiful cycle and it was very erotic. To help Kurt out, Blaine slid a finger in Kurt's behind to hit his prostate and to make Kurt come first.

Kurt moaned around Blaine which made Blaine come as well. It was hard for both of them to keep their mouths around each other so some of the seed slipped out but they swallowed most of it. Blaine turned himself back around to chastely kiss Kurt on the lips. Then he got off the bed, picked him up, and carried him to their bathtub. Kurt smiled and they washed each other in their post orgasmic state.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... This one is kind of... Weird. But that's what happens when you write smutt in school! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers who put up with my randomly weird brain and the people who read this (I know you do cuz you fave and alert it.) but don't review. I don't know you but you're cool too! :) **

**I'm working on two other ideas right now too so yay! If you want to see anything let me know. It might not turn out exactly how you planned (sorry) but it'll come (hehehe) out. ;) **

**Oh. And I know this isn't in order (timewise) but I didn't even think I'd get this far so... Oops. Oh well. ;) Who cares, it's just smut one shots. :D**


	13. Laundry Mishaps Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Blaine, or Kurt...**

Spoilers: None, I'm pretty sure...

Warnings: puppy!blaine, rich!blaine, and supernice!kurt... Oh, and there's a hand job.

Rating: M

Song: Our Song by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><strong><em>Laundry Mishap (Love)<em>**

Blaine Anderson grew up in a "picture perfect" family with a lot of money. Seriously. His parents had money flowing out their ears. Of course, with all that money why would Blaine even think about washing the floors or vacuuming? It was always done for him.

But, as Kurt kindly put it, "If you want me to not freak out on you, CLEAN EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!" So this is how Blaine got here. His clothes were piling up, and he knew Kurt would never let him touch his clothes, so he decided to do his own laundry. It was a brave feat for a knight, Blaine was currently playing a minor role in the new series called "Arthur" on the Syfy channel so he decided to get into his role. Blaine marched into the laundry room with the basket of clothes held high. He dropped them on the floor, opened the lid, and threw clothes in. He hit the "start" button while turning to walk out. He heard a horrible noise come from the washer so he turned around. He saw a little bit of smoke coming out so he, frantically, opened the lid and realized that there was too many clothes.

Okay, one disaster averted. Blaine decided to sort out his clothes into colors and wash each of them separately. (He was really smart thinking that, huh?) And so, he started the washer and waited for it to fill with water. He poured three cups of detergent in, because he really wanted to smell clean, and didn't shut the lid. Blaine decided to practice his knight skills with a broom he found on the other side of the room so he started swinging randomly. Soon he became a ninja with a kung -fu stick and let his imagination soar. Fifteen minutes later, he realized he hadn't put the clothes in so he did just that and shut the lid.

Blaine was too busy pretending to be a ninja that he didn't look inside of the machine. If one did look, they would have saw a bunch of clothes and an empty detergent bottle floating in the midst of it. Blaine looked at the time and saw that Kurt would be home any minute so he slowly crept into their kitchen and hid. When Kurt opened the door a few minutes later, Blaine pounced on him. Kurt laughed and they kissed until Kurt broke it off quite suddenly.

Kurt asked, "What's that sound I hear?"

Blaine replied, "I'm doing my laundry." Kurt nodded and decided to check it out. Unless Blaine overfilled the machine it wasn't supposed to sound like that. Kurt opened the laundry door and was in a room filled with bubbles. He gave Blaine an evil stare but Blaine was in wonderland. His eyes got really bright and he started dancing in the bubbles.

Kurt really did try to keep mad at him for ruining the washer and many more things in the room but he couldn't. Not when he had that puppy dog look on his face. Blaine pulled Kurt in with him and they started dancing in the bubbles. Blaine hummed "Our Song" by Taylor Swift under his breath and Kurt laughed. They enjoyed their time together before the bubbles got too overwhelming and they had to go on a "rescue mission". They had to save the washer from the bubbles! It was hard to get the machine to stop but the two of them together, after a few minutes, figured it out. After the washer was off, Kurt slipped and fell on the floor in front of the washer with Blaine following. As they were sitting, they kissed and Kurt felt complete. When Blaine pulled away and filled his hands full of bubbles Kurt really didn't care until he felt Blaine's hands on his face. Blaine had given Kurt a beard of bubbles. Blaine started chuckling and Kurt tried to stand up but slipped in the bubbles. Kurt started laughing too while putting bubbles in Blaine's hair.

Blaine got a lusty look in his eyes and started to take of Kurt's shirt. He ran the bubbles over his boyfriend's soft skin and Kurt moaned. Blaine quickly took off Kurt's pants and started massaging, with bubbles and his hand, Kurt's length. Blaine purred to Kurt to moan for him. Kurt give into that command and moaned loudly.

Kurt stated, "I want you in me."

Blaine laughed and said, "Nope, you just get my hand for right now." Kurt mewled in protest but Blaine seductively whispered in Kurt's ear, "With only my hand I'm going to make you cum."

Kurt was close to falling apart at the seems ad when his boyfriend said that... He came but it wasn't very satisfying. Blaine started taking off his shirt and Kurt touched him. Feeling the warmth of Blaine beneath him and that was all it took to get him hard again.

Blaine picked Kurt up and stated, "Let's finish this in the bedroom."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M SORRY! Two weeks for an update? I know, I know. I'm kind of getting bored with this. (besides the fact that last week was my "girl week" and I was CURSING sex so unless you wanted some bitchy!Kurt with no sex...) It has no plot and just smut. Do you think I should write one with plot? I'm writing a AU Klaine and an mpreg Klaine so... Read that if you're bored too... Cuz I only got two reviews... Did it suck that bad? (hehehe. Pun.) Or are you guys feeling it to? If I have a "big" project to work on then I can update this like whenever I feel the need to (probably once a month) and you guys will still get your addiction... Now to think of a big project you all would like...**

THANK YOU FOR READING! Reviewing would be awesome and if you want to critique please do so! Just no flamers, please.


	14. S and M

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Rihanna!**

**Warnings: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE BONDAGE. It's light bondage but bondage none the less. Also biting. And being tied down...**

Song: S&M by Rihanna

**(A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER YET! WOO WOO!)**

_**S and M**_

* * *

><p>The sound of the song was cool. He liked the way Rihanna said, "Na na na na come on!" For a pop song it sounded pretty cool. By the third "na na na..." he was getting annoyed with it. Kurt was driving Blaine to somewhere, he can't remember where they were going now, and when Kurt heard the first line, "Feels so good bein bad..." He made Blaine change the station. There. That was it.<p>

* * *

><p>Now... Kurt and Blaine had been together for two years and had sex. A lot. They were men in thier college years, of course they were going to have sex, but recently Kurt had been feeling something a little off... They had started telling each other about their kinks but not thier deep kinks. Only stuff like, "I like when you leave scratches on my back." or "I like it when you talk dirty to me..."<p>

Kurt had been reading some fanfiction about Vampire Diaries (What? Damon is hott) and saw some Damon and Matt pairings. He didn't think they belonged together but the actors were pretty hot. Kurt clicked on the first one that popped up and read "Matt was bound to the bed with Damon sucking him off." Kurt blushed deep red but that was hot. He could see him and Blaine doing that... He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his memeber. While he read the fanfiction he started stroking faster and faster wanting to come with Matt. He pictured Blaine tying him up and having his sweet way with him. Kurt came a few seconds later panting Blaine's name.

Of course, how would Kurt tell Blaine that he wanted to be tied up? Begging for release... The thought almost got him hard again. He sighed and stood up trying to figure it out while he went to his class. Kurt really had to get over his self-esteem problems...

* * *

><p><strong>La<strong>**Later That Night...**

Kurt walked in the house an hour early because his last class of the day was cancelled. He started to make dinner for him and his boyfriend/soulmate/lover, Blaine. The thought of being tied to the bed was still stuck in his mind. He turned on the radio and just happened to hear "Feels so good bein bad..." He remembered hearing this when he was in the car with Blaine and being so embarrased. He listened to the song and when it was finished looked up "S&M" on youtube. He played it over and over until he could sing it all by himself. He found the karoke verison and put it on repeat.

_"Feels so good bein bad. There's no way I'm turnin back. Now the pain is the pleasure cuz nothin could measure. (Up down... Oh oh oh oh!) Love is great, love is fine. Out the box outta line. The affliction of the feelin leaves me wantin more... (Up down... Oh oh oh oh!)_

_I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it._

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me! _

_Cuz I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!"_

_Come on, come on, come on! I like it like it! (x4) _

_Love is great, love is fine. Out the box, outta line. The affliction of the feelin leaves me wantin more!_

_I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it._

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!_

_Cuz I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!"_

_Come on, come on, come on! I like it like it! (x4)_

_S S S and M M M (x2)_

_I love the feelin you bring to me, oh you turn me on_

_It's exactly what I've been yearnin for, give it to me strong_

_and meet me in my boudoir __cuz my body say "ah ah ah" I like it like it._

_I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it._

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!_

_Cuz I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!"_

_Come on, come on, come on! I like it like it! (x4)_

_S S S and M M M (x4)_

Blaine had heard the music from the hallway. He thought it was an odd beat but when he heard Kurt singing he quietly walked in the house to surprise him. Of course, Blaine had a shock of his own. He saw Kurt doing those wonderful hip movements and looking so innocent while singing such a racy song... The second Blaine saw Kurt in his "Single Ladies" outfit (he had heard this from Brittany and she made him swear not to tell Kurt that he knew about it) his mind melted.

The way Kurt was covering the music was beautifully erotic... When Kurt said "boudoir" in the sexy tone he now knew he would get a hard-on every time Kurt spoke French. Kurt was so _sexy _and Blaine just wanted to jump him but he held himself back because he wanted to see Kurt finish the song. He wanted to ooze every drop of sexiness he could get out of Kurt before he jumped him. Blaine was so glad Kurt was _his _because he was allowed to stare at him openly. When Kurt finished saying, "M M M!" and ending in "bam!" (hand up in the air, sweating, and confident) pose Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He ran at Kurt and pushed him up against a wall.

"Do you know what you were singing about?" Blaine asked roughly after he had finished claiming/attacking Kurt's lips.

Kurt nodded and said, "Yeah, Sadism and Masochism, right?" While Kurt was talking Blaine had moved down to Kurt's neck to feel the vibrations when he talked. Blaine hummed in approval and licked the outer shell of Kurt's ear.

"Which one are you?" Blaine was too turned on to care for "sweet and gentle" (the way they mostly did it). He wanted it rough.

Kurt blushed as Blaine's tongue trailed down his neck. He softly replied, "Sadist."

Blaine bit down on the part of Kurt's neck where his shoulder and neck met, hard. "Good. 'Cuz I'm a Masochist." Kurt rolled his eyes and let Blaine drag him to the bedroom. He was glad that he didn't actually start cooking anything. He had gotten too carried away and was only at the "chopping" part of the process.

Blaine said, "I don't actually have any proper toys but I'll find something to make do." Blaine gave Kurt his little wink and went to his tie drawer. At the same time Kurt stripped down into his boxers and laid on the bed waiting for Blaine. Blaine gout out a handful of his old Dalton ties and forcefully tied Kurt up. While he did that he said, "We need a safe word."

Kurt said the first word that popped into his mind, "Marc Jacobs."

Blaine laughed and said, "When you beg you say "Oh please, on Marc Jacobs do something already! So I don't think that one will work. How about unicorn?"

Kurt laughed while replying, "Really, Blaine? How gay can we be?" Kurt pondered for a moment while Blaine tied up Kurt's last ankle. "How about panda? Because they have an okay fashion sense so it won't be totally horrible for me to think of them and I don't think we've ever said "PANDA!" randomly in sex..."

Blaine stratled his boyfriend and kissed him on the end of the nose. "Do you really want to do this? I can get a little caught up..."

Kurt leaned his mouth up to his boyfriend. He stated, "That's why we have the safe word and feel me. I'm getting hard just being tied up..."

Blaine roughly kissed Kurt and massaged him through his underwear. When Kurt was moaning Blaine got off the bed. Kurt whined in protest but Blaine made a "Shh!" which made Kurt immedately quiet. Blaine looked at Kurt all tied up and hummed in pleasure. For five minutes he just stared at Kurt until his hard-on was too hard to ignore.

He pulled down his pants, took off his jacket, and loosened his tie. Kurt looked up at his boyfriend and saw him in that messy but sexy state. He almost came from the sight. Blaine smacked one of Kurt's thighs gently and Kurt groaned. Blaine smacked his boyfriend harder, leaving a red mark, so that Kurt cried out in pain. The beginning shock wore off and soon turned to pleasure. Kurt hummed while his legs felt all tingly. Blaine stared at his work for a few seconds before putting his mouth on the red mark and biting. Kurt whimpered at the pain but didn't say the safe word so Blaine continued nibbling his way down to Kurt's toes. Every so often he would bite hard, keeping Kurt on edge, but really he was loving just feeling Kurt.

When Blaine had claimed both of Kurt's legs he moved to Kurt's chest, totally skipping the area Kurt needed to have attention to. He bit down hard on the right nipple while pinching the other in his hand. Kurt moaned and thrust his hips upwards to get some friction. If Blaine was really in his masochistic persona he would have held Kurt's hips down and bit somewhere close to his member but since this was their first time he decided to take things slow. He didn't know how much Kurt knew about this and how far he wanted to go.

Blaine really loved giving the one he loved pain. Why? So that he could comfort him afterwards. Seeing Kurt's devastated face was almost as beatiful as his smile. He really wanted Kurt to like this so that they could continue to explore this kink together. Also, he wasn't a totally masochist. He was also a sadist. He would love to have Kurt torture him sometime in the near future.

Blaine pulled Kurt's boxers down to his tied up feet and Kurt sighed. He was happy that his manhood was finally free of it's restraints. Blaine got out the lube and barely prepared Kurt for what was to come. He lubed himself up and quickly thrust in that tight heat. They did just have sex yesterday so it didn't tear Kurt's walls but it gave Kurt a lot more pain than he was used to and it gave Blaine more friction so it was harder to move. It was pure bliss for both of them.

Blaine waited a minute before he started roughly thrusting in and out of his lover. Soon they were both at their limit, Kurt was pulling at the ties which made a great sensation, and it was over for Kurt when Blaine bit his ear. He screamed "BLAINE!" while he came and whited out. By the time he had come back, Blaine had filled him and was pulling out. Kurt winced at the feeling. He knew he was going to be sore tomorrow. Blaine quickly untied his lover and they cuddled.

"That was wonderful, Blaine." Kurt stated.

Blaine chuckled, "If you want more, this is only the beginning..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for all the biting. I couldn't think of another way for Blaine to hurt Kurt without A. having to get something or B. slapping him. Since he was tied to the bed I couldn't do spankings so that left B out and Blaine wasn't thinking was his brain so A was out of the picture too. If you like, you may have more but tell me you like so I know. ;)**


End file.
